


Merrie Melange Melodies: A Dune Looney Tunes episode

by ontploffing



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontploffing/pseuds/ontploffing
Summary: How might the presence of characters from Looney Tunes throw off the plot of Frank Herbert's Dune?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Merrie Melange Melodies: A Dune Looney Tunes episode

Bugs Bunny, burrowing through the sand, runs into something he can't burrow through.

He sticks his head up. "Where'd this wall come from?"

The wall moves, turns around, approaches him, bursts through the dunes to reveal the terrifying sandworm, its mouth full of crysknives, its hot breath laden with ozone and the cinnamon stench of spice.

"What's up, Doc?" asks Bugs, nonchalantly no-selling the worm's attempt to eat him.

The worm roars.

"Oh, that's terrible," says Bugs, patting its jaw. "I know exactly how you feel. Those nasty geoengineers, trying to shrink the desert and kill you off, that's no good. Just like when the real estate developers tore down my forest. I'm with you, all the way!"

The worm roars again.

"You don't say," says Bugs. "Now here's what we'll do." Bugs puts his head together with the sandworm. They whisper conspiratorially for a beat, and another sandworm joins the huddle. Fade to black.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no guarantee that this will ever have another chapter.


End file.
